Lupus and Lupin
by xxconfusedchanxx
Summary: The story of how a Rukia met a Lupus. Mostly Rukia POV, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Lupus and Lupin**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Eleven-year-old Rukia wandered through the forest aimlessly. The sun had set some while ago and she strolled through the forest savoring the slightly chilly wind blowing through her hair. She loved winter and chilly weather as long as she could remember. As she decided she still had some time before returning home, she wanted to take her time.

_**Home **_she thought a bit apprehensively. She felt like she was captive in that place. If it were not for her sister, she would not be in there in the first place.

_**And it's not like anybody is going to miss me, **_she thought playing and fiddling with the pendant that her brother gave. It had a blood red stone flower with five petals with intricate metal design around it.

_**This is the only thing that ties me to the Kuchikis **_she thought miserably. The Kuchikis acted weird around her. She hardly saw them during the day. Most of the meetings and gatherings were held at night. She hardly ever saw her brother on daytime as well.

_**He's always busy with clan duties **_she thought.

She noticed that her atmosphere quieted suddenly. Noting this, she became aware of her surroundings. While she was busy with her self-musings, she came to a part of the forest that she had never ventured before. She suddenly became alert and her sixth sense seemed to kick in.

A loud snap was heard and she turned her head to that side. Her gut instincts told her to run away as a shiver ran down her spine but she was transfixed to her current spot.

She commanded her feet to run away but her feet had grown a mind of her own and took her to the place from where the sound was first heard. She heard a low animalistic growl as she neared the bush from where the sound came.

_**Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid **_she chastised herself as her shaky hands parted the bush and what she saw made her gasp.

There in the bush was a large wolf growling at her. The wolf looked like it was wounded badly. Even though it did it looked badly wounded, it did not stop growling at her threatening her as she invaded its personal space.

She maintained eye contact with the large animal and slowly approached it.

Rukia did not know what made her do it, till today, she could not fathom what made her do it but she coaxed the large animal and went near it. After thoroughly examining the girl, the wolf seemed to conclude that the girl was harmless and went at whimpering.

Rukia sat in front of the wolf and patted it. She was sure that if the wolf had not been wounded, it would have pounced on her. Its fur reminded her of ripe hachiya persimmon and of burnt orangish hue of setting sun. It has been a long time since she saw sunsets.

After making sure that the wolf would not attack her, she sat near it and examined it. _**It must have been in a fight **_she concluded as she took it the bite marks and the claw marks. She thought for a while and looked at her hand.

She opened the cap of her bottle and poured some water in her hand. "Here", she cautiously offered her hand to the wolf and looked in its amber eye. "It's going to help you," she offered when the wolf did nothing but glared at her with those beady amber eyes. "It's not poison you know", she added on when the wolf did not make any movement other than glare at her.

The wolf, after eyeing her for a while, moved its head towards her hand without breaking eye contact. She saw its snout quiver as it sniffed at her hand and licked. She poured on more water to her hand and let the wolf lick on it.

Another snap was heard somewhere and the wolf, with its bleeding wound, stood on all four. Rukia stood as well and turned her head trying to fathom from where the sound came from. She noticed that the wolf's hackles were raised and suddenly, the wolf limped forwards and threateningly growled at something in the front. She gasped as she saw another wolf approach.

From what Rukia could tell, she knew that the wolf had to be of dark color as she could see nothing but its eye moving around and eyeing them. The new wolf paced around them in half circle and suddenly charged in towards them.

Rukia shrieked as it jumped at her baring its teeth and ready to attack her. She slowly moved backwards but yelped as she fell backwards as her foot tangled in a root. To her surprise, the wounded wolf pounced towards the charging wolf and blocked her attack.

The black wolf mercilessly bite on and on the already injured wolf but the permission color wolf did not back down and clawed and bit back at the other one. The fight was inhumane and bloody.

Rukia suddenly realized where she was, stood up heather scattered, and ran forwards without looking back. She did not know who won but she never felt like knowing.

She only stopped when she reached her house. She hurriedly opened the gate, and just as she was about to knock on the door, and got it as soon as it was opened by her brother. She was surprised as her brother never answered the door and he opened it before her knock. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Rukia" he asked. "Yes Nii sama?" she replied, "I am sorry I was late, I was a bit caught up while walking through the village" she added hurriedly only realizing her mistake later.

His eyebrow twitched a bit as he looked at her. She knew that her brother was telling "_**How many times will I have to tell you to not walk through the forest Rukia?**_" chastised her brother with impassive look.

Rukia bowed her head and said "I am sorry I wanted to hurry so I took that road. It will never happen" she replied guiltily. However, the look he gave her told her that he was unconvinced and she felt like he knew what happened back there, he knew what she did.

He suddenly stopped and turned back at her. "Pendant?" he asked. Rukia gasped and looked at herself. She did not have the pendant in her and felt frozen

"Come, we need to talk" he said and walked towards their living room and Rukia silently followed him in que keeping her head bowed. She felt guilty.

If Rukia had stayed back then she would have seen that the wolf that won stood high on the battleground with scar wounds marking its body. He limped back to the previous hiding place and sniffed around. Something shiny took his attention.

He went near it and sniffed at the pendant and thought back at the lupin-eyed girl. He took the pendant in his mouth and walked back at where his pack awaited his return.

**Author's Note: **I am trying to finish Spin Around you but this plot came in my mind and just wouldn't go.  
I can't believe that I have actually finished this story. This is a three shot (are there three shots or should it be three chaptered story?)

I am sorry that it took me time to upload my stories. I have been busy as my life, these years, have been in a rollercoaster with twists and turns and more downs then ups.

I have posted two chapters and will be posting the third and last chapter this coming week.

Please do not forget to leave a review and let me know about what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lupus and Lupin**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in, I however, own the plot.

**Chapter : 2**

Rukia woke up with a start. It had been a long time since she last had a dream of an amber-eyed wolf.

That night, her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, took her to the studies, sat with her and patiently explained to her about their, his and Rukia's identity, of _their, _the wolves' identities and why they should be avoided at all cost.

Rukia lost count of time._**How long had it been? **_Rukia mused.

She was bestowed with _the gift _on her eighteenth birthday and was gifted a ring. She brought her right hand forwards and on her ring finger lay the gift that her brother gave her. A finger ring with '**blood red stone flower with five petals with intricate metal design around it' **she chuckled at herself. How foolish had it been for her to lose that pendant.

That pendant had marked her as what she was, that pendant made her a part of the Kuchikis and allowed her to feel a bit normal, that pendant had been Hisana's parting gift to her. She sighed and got ready.

It has been several hundred years since her turning and the war with _them_had somewhat ended. A peace treaty was made as the traitor who killed both her sister and some of the prominent and influential people of _that clan _lay captured and imprisoned.

A knock startled her from her thoughts.

"Miss Rukia?" a maid timidly asked. "Your brother is awaiting for you in the hall, the guests will be here soon" she said.  
"Tell him that I will be there in a short while" she replied.

She got ready and prepared herself for meeting with the guests. Her brother would not appreciate it if she made a fool of herself. _**He had been surprisingly lenient even though I lost that pendant **_she thought and run the comb through her silky chin length hair.

Knowing that a party was soon to be followed by the meeting, wore a knee length body hugging V-neck dress of black color that hand billowy chiffon sleeves that came down to her wrist. The dress fit her well and even had triangle cut on both of her waist area covered by the same sheer material. She put on a little make up to accentuate her eyes and donned on red lips.

As she descended down the stairs towards the hall, she noted that the guests had arrived. Something shiny caught her eyes. Someone was talking with her brother and that someone had a mop of orange hair. From what she could tell from behind, he had to have a well toned body as the midnight black colored shirt he donned fit him well and as her eyes traced lower, she found that he had nice long legs topped by _**nice butt? **_She chuckled by herself.

Byakuya pointed the guest towards her and as he turned, Rukia was stunned. To say that the guest was good looking would be an understatement. He was handsome and had nicely chiseled jaw with high cheekbones. He had a rugged look as his eyes were partially covered by soft looking permission colored hair.

His proud patrician features and the way he carried himself around others did nothing to hide that he was indeed the alpha of he pack.

That permission color reminded her of something and she could not think much as her eyes were drawn to the guest's eyes. He had amber colored eyes looked translucent and the lighting made it glow like gold. It reminded her of warm sunsets. The guest did nothing to break their eye contact.

The connection was broken when Byakuya called her. "Rukia" she motioned for her to come closer.

She could sense that the guests honey colored eyes checking her out and his eyes seem get stuck on her ring finger and he froze a bit.

"This is Rukia," Byakuya introduced her, "and this here, is Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki".

He gave a curt nod to acknowledge the introduction. However, his eyes were fixed on her finger.

Rukia gave him a smile and offered the guest her hand.

The guest took her hand and just said "Hnn" and tilted his head a bit to acknowledge her.

_**He has warm hand, **_Rukia noticed. How the guests muscle flexed while shaking her hand did not go unnoticed by her either.

" , is representing the _**Lupus **_here", Byakuya further introduced both of them.

As she again looked at 's face, he saw that he was still giving him that warm gaze that showed interest and curiosity and _longing-ness ?_

Not wanting stay any longer in the presence of the permission haired guest's smoldering gaze and burn, she quickly excused herself.

After the guests and her clan members were introduced and after all the talks were done, everyone were mingling with the others and just enjoying, _**more like pretending to enjoy **_Rukia thought and laughed by herself.

She saw more of the _guests _and could sometimes feel thick tension in the air. _**Of course, just because we have a peace treaty does not mean that everyone trusts each other **_she mused and went outside to the garden.

She could not help but be drawn to Kurosaki as her eyes would often wander to him. She saw him dancing with a green haired woman with hourglass figure, he somehow even charmed Inoue Orihime, the bubbly woman whom she had meet few hundred years back. He even danced gracefully with Youruichi as well! However, his eyes would often wander towards her and even caught her eyeing him.

She sighed wistfully while dancing with a teal haired_**Lupus **_named Grimmjow that all the women that Kurosaki had danced with were well endowed in the ahem, chest area. After dancing with Grimmjow, and politely declining his advances, she walked towards the garden to cool herself down with a glass filled with red life force.

She could still feel that guests gaze on her and felt a shiver run down her spine. She was not sure about why she was feeling it but she was sure that she was attracted to that guest

_**It has been a while since I took someone to bed,this must be it **_she thought.

As she walked through the garden, a sudden movement in the bush caught her. She became cautious and concentrated on her surroundings. She could sense a _**Lupus? **_She thought surprised.

_**Surely, no one would be foolish enough to try anything here right in front of Nii sama's nose now would they? **_She thought as she sipped in her drink in a gulp and let her fangs grew and she threw away t he glass to face the foolish one.

After some rustling, a large wolf came out of the bush. Its pale fur glowed under the moon light. The obsidian fur around its neck was longer and looked like mane giving the wolf a regal look. The majestic mane had tints of scarlet in it. Same black fur covered its hair with pale white strikes running down through its eye. The wolf was larger than any that Rukia had ever encountered or fought. Its claws were of black color contrasting greatly with its pale white body.

_**No matter how imperial it looked, it is still a lupus **_thought Rukia.

She closed her eyes and got ready for a battle. When she opened her eyes, icy grey ones replaced her amethyst eyes. The nails on her right hand grew longer and sharper and she flexed her fingers in anticipation.

_**I am not going to make the first move unless provoked when it was Nii sama who worked hard for the treaty to work **_she thought.

To her surprise, the wolf did not show any intention of attacking. Cautiously taking note of Rukia's stance, it slowly stepped one leg and another and came forward. It was bigger than it looked and if by any chance they ended fighting, she knew that she might not be the victor but she was not going to give up without a fight.

Rukia arched one of her brow and tilted her head rightwards as the wolf just came towards her cautiously not giving off any sign or intention of attacking her.

When the wolf was in close range, she noted that it had some scar on its majestic body marking it as a fighter _**And victor, **_she mused.

It had something on its mouth.

Coming a bit closer to her, it kneeled its front legs and lowered its head to the ground not breaking eye contact with her and opened its mouth. Something fell on the ground and Rukia gasped as she saw the familiar five petals. It was the pendant that she lost as a child.

The wolf was still in the same place looking at her as if it was anticipating something. Not knowing what to do, she slowly and cautiously moved her left hand towards the wolf keeping her right hand free to strike if the situation called for it.

The wolf brought its snout to her palm. Rukia gasped as something cold and wet ran through her fingers and palm.

_**It LICKED me! **_She thought and tried to pry her hand away but the wolf came forward and trapped her with the tree.

"Hey , hey calm down, back off!" she chastised the wolf and tried to deter the wolf but it seemed to enjoy her trapped form as it nuzzled its head on her hand, arm, waist and even her CHEST!

"Oi stop it back away, dammit" she tried to push away the wolf but it looked like it was having fun rubbing its upper half part of its body on her. It brought its head forward and started licking her cheeks and neck tickling her.

She could not stop but laugh as it licked and made her feel ticklish. Her hands were on its mane clutching tightly and trying to pry it away from her.

A set of footstep was heard and someone called "Ruki?"

Before Rukia could reply an answer, the wolf backed off and ran away.

It was Rangiku.

Rangiku walked towards her bouncing and thus making her certain assets jiggle and asked, "Hey I had been looking for you, wait, why are you wet?"

"Uhh…" said Rukia thinking of making up something when Rangiku cut her off saying "OMG! You were with a **Lupus**? "

"Huh?" Rukia asked in a surprised manner.

"Girl you have been thoroughly licked and rubbed by a _**Lupus**_! Anyone with eyes can say that. Man, I heard that they are great in bed. He must be hot spill honey, what naughty deeds did you do?" Rangiku kept her chatter train on not noticing how red and flustered the other girl was becoming.

" How was it you gotta tell me, wait who was it?" she asked .

"Will you shut the hell up Rangiku and let's just get to the party ok? And I don't know who it was" shouted Rukia and started walking towards the mansion leaving Rangiku rooted to the spot.

"Does that mean that you have 'stranger' fetish? I always knew that behind the Kuchiki cold mask you had some naughty genes just waiting to be activated he he he" Rangiku giggled and followed a still huffing Rukia.

**Author's Note: **So who can tell me who the pale wolf resembled? Will be uploading the next chapter next week .


	3. Chapter 3

**Lupus and Lupin**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in, I however, own the plot.

Rukia squirmed under her brother's gaze. She had a feeling that her brother knew about what happened to her just some while back. Her brother did have increased sense.

She tried to stay away from her brother and kept Rangiku near her. However, her eyes scanned around the room looking for a certain hazel-eyed man. She wanted to retire to her room soon because she was tired, and _not _ because she was disappointed.

After most of the guests had either left or had retired to their respected rooms, Rukia retired to her room. She was feeling very uncomfortable as she had **Lupus **saliva coated all over her. After freshening up by scrubbing herself well and taking a short shower , she covered herself up with her bathrobe.

She opened her bedroom door and peeked outside to make sure that the hallway was clear. There were several rooms in the second floor and some were occupied with the guests. As most of the rooms had attached bathrooms, she thought that no one would come out now after partying for this long to go and look around for their private onsen.

No one, except for her, her brother and the staff of the house knew about where the onsen was anyways.

She went to the farthest corner of the hall and opened the door. A stair took her downwards towards the onsen. Their mansion was built atop a hill and was surrounded by trees. Whereas the front side of the mansion had clearing and gravel path that lead towards the gate, in the back they had Sakura garden, an orchard, a koi pond and an onsen.

She loved the onsen because it gave her a room for relaxation.

She had to give credit to her Nii sama. Somehow, her brother managed to create an artificial onsen right behind their mansion and she loved it.

It had high wooden walls blocking it from outside. There were trees outside the walls that nearly blocked it from general eye. Wooden beams supported a wooden ceiling and the open places near the wall were strategically decorated with rocks, lamps and shrubs.

The floor was made of rocks and rocky walls surrounded the water area. Different sized rocks were there on water on which one could sit and enjoy the tranquility. This onsen was rather large and the water level gradually deepened on the other side. You could actually swim in the deeper part.

There were two artificial waterfalls, one was in the shallow part and the other one was on the deeper part of the onsen. Byakuya even installed fog machine to give this onsen a mysterious aura. Rukia enjoyed the foggy setting, as it offered a stark contrast with the clear water.

Without thinking much, she shrugged off her bathrobe, put it on her designated alcove and got inside the onsen. She descended the onsen stair and got deeper onto the onsen. She stopped up on coming to waist deep water and looked to her left to find a good rock to sit on. As she was looking for a good spot to relax, a splash at the further part of the onsen caught her attention.

"What the fu-?" she was left speechless as she found herself in company with that same pale furred wolf.

"YOU!" she pointed at the **lupus **and shouted exasperatedly.

The lupus gazed at her lazily and swam around her as if mocking her.

"Argh" she shouted at the lupus' nonchalant attitude and started splashing water towards it with her hands.

"Get away, get away" she added trying to scare away the giant wolf but whom was she kidding.

The lupus, now completely soaked with water, climbed on a nearby rock. After looking at her, the lupus shook itself and dried. It seemed that the Lupus was inclined on getting her _wet _and Rukia tried to cover her face so as not to get splashed by the lupus.

When the water onslaught stopped, Rukia put her hands down and glared at the culprit who disturbed her quiet time. The Lupus seemed to scowl at her and after a bit of staring game between both the immortal parties, the Lupus again got on the water and swam towards her.

Rukia prepared herself for again splashing water to the lupus but it surprised her. It swam past her and stopped on the right. It showed the audacity to wag its tail at her as if taunting her.

Just as Rukia was about to scream at it again, it transformed and Rukia was now staring at a pair of strong muscular legs topped with _**nice butt?**_

The lupus, or better yet, Mr. Kurosaki, without facing her, to her disappointment, sat down and submerged half his body in water and then turned to her. Some droplets of water was still there on his chest and her eyes trialed down his well toned torso to where his lower half was submerged in water.

He has well defined abs and he looked hot and steamy and as if he owned the onsen. She swore that she could even clearly see the dip of his hipbone and before she her thoughts would take her lower towards the pit of doom, she willed her eyes to look at his face.

She noticed how good the wet-hair-look looked on him. His hair was weighed down by water. Small droplets of water still fell from his bangs and one trailed down his nose and fell on his lips and he licked off that drop.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a husky tone and accompanied it with a cocky smirk.

"Gaaaah! You impossible freak of a mutt!" Rukia shouted.

"Hmm. Mutt with a _**nice butt**_ though" he added further adding fuel to Rukia's already hot temper.

Rukia blushed as he phrased what she thought. She must have been mumbling her inner thoughts again.

"Wait till I tell my brother about it and he is going to kick your ass and get you running away with your tail behind your legs yo-" Rukia stopped when she caught the **Lupus's **gaze.

He was staring at her intently and his clear amber eyes were turning darker. Along with flecks of molten gold flecks, the amber-ochre-ish-russet was giving her a smoldering look.

When the lupus did not reply anything but just seemed to stare at her, her sense of undress clicked on her mind and she quickly submerged herself in water too. She mentally thanked Byakuya for the fog machine hopping that the fogs would help to hide the red tinge that appeared on her cheeks. However, the fog was muddling with her mind and she was feeling warm and tingly.

Making sure that just her head was outside the water and her body well covered behind the stone she was sitting on, she asked "How did you get in here?".

"Byakuya." Replied Kurosaki in one word and shrugged as if that explained everything. However, his eyes were still fixed on her.

Rukia became frustrated. She could not help but admit to herself that Kurosaki indeed was good looking. But it did not stop him from being an A-rated asshole.

He had broad shoulder and sculpted chest. Not only did he have a good and rugged looking patrician facial structure but his body was appealing as well.

She did not know why she suddenly felt shy around him. She was confident of her body and even though she never took part in revealing skin competition like other immortals, she knew she was attractive with the way men flocked at her.

His body had faded scars. _**Must have been deep enough to not completely heal, perks of being an alpha **_she mused.

While she was musing on her own thoughts, she failed to notice that Kurosaki was approaching her.

Seeing him, she turned around and tried to swim away to the deeper part when she felt a hand pulling at her wrist.

She gasped as she was suddenly pulled to Kurosaki's chest. _**Hard chiseled chest **_her mind added. Before it could conjure any kind of indecent images, she tried to pry herself away from him.

"Kurosak-" she shouted but was stopped when a hand covered her mouth. If her hurt pumped blood, it would have raced now.

To her horror, he bent and brought his head to her level and whispered, "It's Ichigo for you" making sure that his lips touched her ear.

"Whatever just let go you imbecile, yo- Aaaaaaah!" she shouted as she was cut again on mid words. He pulled her and brought her even closer to him.

"Does this-" he implied by grinding himself with her, making her aware of his needs, "-make you think that I am an imbecile? hmmmmm?" he purred earning a gasp from Rukia.

Rukia froze as she felt his arousal poking her on her stomach. She gasped as he bent down and nipped and sucked her ear lobes.

"I have been looking for you all these years" he added as he licked his way down the column of her neck.

"Ru-keeeeeeeeeee-aaaaaaaahhhhhhh?" he said dragging on the syllables of her name.

Rukia shuddered as she got goose bumps from their close contact. Her senses were filled with only him as he invaded her. He smelt of cinnamon and rain water. His hands brought her closer and plastered her to his chest. One of his hand was entangled in her raven locks where as the other roamed on her back tracing her spine.

She bit her lips to stop herself from moaning in pleasure and instead, whimpered.

"Ru-ki-aaah?" he asked again as he brought his hand to lightly trace his fingers on her cheeks. He traced her plump lips with his thumb and his gaze indicated that he was ready to devour her body and soul.

His eyes held so many emotions. It was like a portal. She could sense love, warmth, lust and of course, a promise of eternity.

He reeked of masculinity. She would never admit it but it felt good to be in his arms. His body felt hard and good against her.

He brought his tracing hands to cup her face and tentatively gave her a chaste kiss without breaking eye contact with her.

His other travelled up her lower back to her shoulders steadying her against him. She felt light headed.

That same hand again trailed down her spine and descended lower. As it rested on her hips, he traced his thumb on her hip bone, caressed it and grasped it to bring her hot soft core closer to his hard and wanton appendage. He was a blessed man.

He gave her a lusty smile and squeezed both of her lower globes and Rukia squeaked.

He bent down to touch her lips with his and murmured "Mmmmmmmmm, peachy".

Rukia entwined her hand on his persimmon locks and crushed her lips with his.

She gave in.

* * *

It had been rather embarrassing when her Nii sama stormed in and walked on them, on the middle of coupling.

It took the Lupus prince **only **a decade to persuade Byakuya to give his blessing to them.

As Rukia fondly looked at her still peacefully sleeping husband, she kissed his forehead. She hugged his sleeping form and her eyes fell on the dresser.

Since that faithful day, Ichigo always brought her Lupin flowers.

* * *

vanpirelove : Yep. You were partially right. I described the hollowfied Ichigo assuming that he leveled up his wolfish powers :D  
And I hope the lemon was ok as it was my first lemon :P

EmpressMinea : You are partially right as well :)


End file.
